User blog:Draven, the Glorious Executioner/CCC5: Visus, the Eyes of Judgement
Stats } |attack= } |spells= } |difficulty= } |hp_base= } |hp_lvl= } |mp_base= } |mp_lvl= } |dam_base= } |dam_lvl= } |range= } |rangetype= } |arm_base= } |arm_lvl= } |mr_base= } |mr_lvl= } |as_base= } |as_lvl= } |attack_delay= } |hp5_base= } |hp5_lvl= } |mp5_base= } |mp5_lvl= } |ms= } |ip= } |rp= } }}Visus, the Eyes of Judgement is a custom champion concept created for the CCC5 hosted by Emptylord and Willbachbakal. Abilities Visus increases the sight range of his nearby allies, including wards and other abilities that grant sight. (e.g ). |description2= Visus shoot a disorienting beam in a line, dealing damage to the first enemy hit. The beam also affects enemies within a 150-radius area of the original target. Affected enemies have their sight range reduced. ' A divine blessing.' |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown=14 |range=900 |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} Visus summons the Angelic Eye, raining down its tears on allies within a targeted 200 radius area. Allies affected are healed and have their magic resist increased for 5 seconds. ' Gabriel's holy tears.' |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} After a short delay, Visus blinds and damages all enemies in a 90-degree cone in the target direction. Enemies who are in front of Visus after the blind duration are dealt 100% of the original damage over 5 seconds. Enemies who die from the damage over time spread it to his nearby allies. An evil vision. |leveling= |cooldown=10 |range=700 |cost=70 |costtype=mana }} Enemies exhanging looks with Visus are dealt increased damage by allies for 5 seconds after they break eye contact. A beam/tether thingy like the one has is used to show the affected targets. |description2= Exhanging looks with Visus is a death sentence. Activating this ability gives Visus "Devil's Gaze" for 5 seconds. While "Devil Gaze" is active, if Visus looks at an enemy and the enemy looks back, after 1 second, he/she is stunned and damaged. An enemy can only be affected once. A beam/tether thingy like the one has is used to show the affected targets. ' The heavy gaze of Hell. ' |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |range=900 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Quotes * Upon being selected. ** A choice with great insight. * Moving. ** A new vantage point. ** Clearing the fog. ** A change of scenery. ** To spy upon a new place. * Attacking. ** The pain of ultimate sight. ** The eyes of wrath. * Using Devils's Gaze ** NO LOOKING BACK! ** STARE INTO THE ABYSS! ** MY GAZE IS ABSOLUTE! * Blinding, taunting, killing, or assisting in killing an enemy . ** Eyes as great as yours are wasted. ** Great sight does not correspond to the size of the eye. * Blinding, taunting, killing, or assisting in killing an enemy . ** Sight is power. You are powerless. ** You would have saw that coming. ** Did you see that? OH, I'm sorry. Not really. ** Your lack of sight impedes you. * Blinding, taunting, killing, or assisting in killing an enemy . ** Share the fate of your victims. ** Hit with irony's dart. ** Your eyes shall be poisoned. * Blinding, taunting, killing, or assisting in killing an enemy or . ** Gone with the eye view. ** The sight diminishes. ** Your recon fails you. ** The scout falls. * Blinding, taunting, killing, or assisting in killing an enemy . ** Your darkness will not prevail. ** You shall not blind us any longer. ** My sight will beat the shroud. * Blinding, taunting, killing, or assisting in killing an enemy ** The fog is greater than your smoke. ** Gone with environmental issues. * Killing an enemy with a . ** YOU JUST GOT WARDED! ** WARDS WIN GAMES! * For his joke, Visus shoots a large laser into the sky. ** I'M FIRING MAH LASER! ** KAMEHAMEHAAAA! * Taunts. ** To see is to believe. ** I can see you. AND MORE COMING SOON Lore Screw this I suck at it anyways. STUFF |-| Eye of Judgement= that lasts 60 seconds (90 second cooldown). |passive= +1gp10 |menu=Trinket |buy=0g |sell=0g }} |-| Eye of Justice= that lasts 120 seconds (90 second cooldown). |passive= +3gp10 Every heals allies in a 200-radius area upon landing for 100 . This effect can only happen once every 10 seconds. |menu=Trinket |buy=500 |sell=750 }} |-| Eye of Discord= that lasts 120 seconds (90 second cooldown). |passive= +3gp10 . Every deals 100 magic damage to enemies in a 200-radius area where it lands. This effect can only happen once every 10 seconds. |menu=Trinket |buy=500 |sell=0 }} |-| Eye of Heaven= that lasts 180 seconds (90 second cooldown). |passive= +5gp10 Every heals allies in a 200-radius area upon landing for 100 , and leaves the area enchanted for 3 seconds, healing allies for 100 over the duration.This effect can only happen once every 10 seconds. |menu=Trinket |buy=1000 |sell=0 }} |-| Eye of Hades= that lasts 180 seconds (90 second cooldown). |passive= +5gp10 Every deals 100 magic damage to enemies in a 200-radius area where it lands, and leaves the area burning for 3 seconds, dealing 100 magic damage over the duration. This effect can only happen once every 10 seconds. |menu=Trinket |buy=1000 |sell=0 }} Category:Custom champions